Quintessential Cage
by lightangelwing
Summary: Tomoyo is a songbird, a free and talented one. One day, an enchantress imprisons the songbird and locks her in a cage, never to sing or most importantly, to be free again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Absolutely no way in hell am I gonna own CCS.

Summary: Tomoyo is a songbird, a free and talented one. One day, an enchantress imprisons the songbird and locks her in a cage, never to sing or most importantly, to be free again.

* * *

Quintessential Cage

Imprisonment

By nilfheim

Darkness surrounded her. There was nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard. Nothing except the numbing coldness around her. Somehow, the darkness personified the chilly atmosphere around. Her head buried under her arms, Tomoyo was shivering. She sat with her head propped up by her knees. Tomoyo knew that she was all alone, yet the feeling of someone watching over her was getting stronger every second.

Tomoyo could hear the wind roaring behind her back and she shivered more, her teeth chattering. In some way, even if Tomoyo had her back turned from the source of the howling wind, she knew that someone whose presence could be felt without even seeing it arrived. And Tomoyo suddenly felt fear as she had never experienced it before in her life.

Meanwhile, the presence approached her, getting nearer and nearer. Tomoyo could hear her heartbeat pounding more and more every second. The hair on her back stood up and Tomoyo could see goose bumps on her skin. Closing her eyes, Tomoyo felt the presence passing over her. Then after what seemed like an era, when Tomoyo was calmed down again, she slowly opened her eyes.

All was in a blurry but everything cleared again after a few seconds. And Tomoyo's breath was cut short. A pair of eyes were staring at her in an evil and threatening way.

A pair of green cat eyes.

* * *

Singing the last notes of her song, Daidouji Tomoyo wowed the crowd and earned a standing ovation from the audience. Tomoyo was unconsciously scanning the crowd and saw a figure in the shadows, someone seated at the back row.

'What-' Tomoyo started but before her eyes, a pair of green cat eyes appeared from the figure in the shadows.

The emcee congratulating Ms. Daidouji on another well-executed performance brought Tomoyo back to reality. Tomoyo smiled at the audience before her, hoping nobody noticed she actually spaced out for a while.

'Maybe it was my imagination,' Tomoyo thought, smiling and beaming to everybody.

Tomoyo recalled a haunting nightmare last night that bothered her till this very moment, and even more now. Was she really imagining it or did she saw a pair of green cat eyes from the very back row. Tomoyo looked at the crowd again and saw nobody there.

'But I did saw someone or is it just me?' Tomoyo speculated.

A man from backstage gave Tomoyo a lovely bouquet of flowers. Tomoyo accepted it gratefully and gave a smile to the man who gave it to her then looked back at the crowd, smiling and beaming. Another prolonged applause could be heard from the Tomoeda Theater.

Maybe it was her imagination after all. Or maybe not.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Tomoyo replayed the day's events in her mind. She felt happy and elated, who wouldn't anyway? Her mother, the head of a toy corporation, used her influence in persuading the people in charge of the annual awards program in Tomoeda to let Tomoyo have a part. Tomoyo was a bit depressed these days, it was like feeling sad and crying over something she didn't even know why. Daidouji Sonomi was a bit concerned for her daughter.

Tomoyo took a deep breath. She had a little bit of logical reasoning to feel depressed. There was something or someone that made Tomoyo felt as though she was about to be imprisoned soon. Locked away forever, never knowing the meaning of freedom again.

'Really, I must be getting paranoid,' Tomoyo mused, smiling a half-smile.

Turning off the lamp, Tomoyo was about to close her eyes when she saw something enough to give her a shock till the next century. There was a pair of green cat eyes in front of her.

And that was all Tomoyo saw as she succumbed to unconsciousness and felt the malevolent presence snatching her away.

* * *

Inside a far away palace with the mere impression of sorrow and unhappiness, a splendid yet nearly translucent bird with dazzling colors was inside a golden cage. A golden cage without golden bars, except crystal-clear glass. Glass that would imprison a young, budding soul, a songbird to an eternal lifetime without freedom.

A cloaked figure in the shadows watched the young girl, the face already smirking.

"And you, magnificent songbird, would never sing again and would never fly to anyone again," the cloaked figure muttered.

An unearthly wail rose from the almost transparent bird, singing a song of lamentation.

"No one except me."

* * *

Tomoyo looked peacefully asleep in her bed, the perfect image of tranquility and harmony. That was only outside of course. Her body was like a shell, without a soul and without a heart. Somewhere in another realm, in another dimension, was the real Tomoyo.

* * *

AN: Review people. Constructive criticisms are most welcome. 


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: CLAMP and only CLAMP have the rights to claim CCS their own.

* * *

Quintessential Cage

Chap. 02 'Dreams'

By nilfheim

Kinomoto Sakura suddenly woke up, sitting on her bed. She had the weirdest dream ever since the one that involved Hiiragizawa Eriol being an evil sorcerer intent on sucking away her magical powers when she was in fifth grade. However, her dream was like being on another place, it was like being in a virtual reality game. It somehow involved her best friend Tomoyo trapped as a bird in some far away palace until her a 'lover so bold' (or something like that) for her will gladly come down and rescue her.

'Doesn't makes any sense,' Sakura thought, shaking her head.

* * *

The translucent bird dropped down its head, pearly tears streaming down from its eyes. Memories rushed to her, how and why she ended up inside a golden cage with glass walls that would imprison her forever unless…

"_Morning and evening, twilight and dawn _

_Locked in glass and gold _

_One strand of hope left for freedom to be gone_

_Till a lover with heart so bold _

_Comes down from yonder to rescue back what you lack_"

That was what the mysterious enchantress said before Tomoyo lost real freedom and was transformed into a bird. But Tomoyo cried more, pearly tears wetting her colorful feathers. If her best friend didn't even believe her current and yet might be forever predicament, how much so for the one destined to free her.

* * *

Sakura sat down with her friends in the cafeteria for lunch. Tomoyo was absent today. Sakura wondered why and what happened. When she called the Daidouji residence earlier at recess, Daidouji Sonomi was hysterical. It seemed that Tomoyo just decided to sleep last night and never come back to reality, although doctors assure that Tomoyo was still alive, it was just she was in a coma right now.

Sakura's instant feelings of happiness suddenly burst like a balloon being pricked with a pin. She had a bad feeling and she didn't feel too good about it. Somehow, it was all related to her dream. The dream.

'Don't tell me it's all true,' Sakura thought, staring at the food in front of her.

"Hey Sakura," Chiharu called out, snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

Chiharu pointed out Eriol sitting all by himself in a far corner of the cafeteria. To the surprise of everyone, Eriol just decided to come back to Japan. Even Sakura was surprised. Usually, Eriol would call or write a letter announcing his arrival. But this time he didn't. Sakura wondered if he just decided to pop back to Japan all of a sudden, out of impulse. Or plan this as a surprise. But then again, Eriol didn't seem like the type to just randomly do things out of impulse. The latter seemed like a more logical reason.

Without meaning to, Sakura suddenly stood up and carried her tray to Eriol's table, leaving confused expressions written over the faces of Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"Where are you going?" Naoko asked but she didn't get any reply.

* * *

"You've got to eat something Li or you might even get sicker," Takashi Yamazaki coaxed Li Syaoran.

Li shook his head, "Thanks Yamazaki but I have a funny feeling I'm going to throw up the moment I see the sight of food."

"Well see you then."

Li walked around the surroundings, trying to avoid as many students. He settled instead in going to the library, where at least he could think and muse over the weird dream he had last night. About Tomoyo, which was weirder. Li knew that dreams were something that concerned things that you thought a lot over the day. He never even thought of Tomoyo for a second, all his thoughts were focused to Sakura the moment he arrived in Japan from Hong Kong.

And yeah, also the feeling he got last week in Hong Kong. The feeling or more like the urge to transfer back to Japan because of well, something. Something that Li didn't know, and Li feared something that he didn't know.

* * *

"Well, I don't mean to pry into other people's business but you know, what exactly brings you back to Japan?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I just started having the need to go back to Japan because, well, it's hard to explain but I can tell you I sense something's going on in here," Eriol replied.

"I see. But I don't know about you, I just had the weirdest dream involving Tomoyo," Sakura said, drinking her juice.

Eriol suddenly stopped eating and looked at her straight in the eye. Sakura was surprised at this sudden reaction so she did the same.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked, feeling uneasy.

"Did you just said a dream involving Daidouji?" Eriol asked.

"Um… yeah, why?"

Sakura was greeted with silence and the sounds of eating.

"Hold on, don't tell me that-" Sakura was cut off.

"Yeah I do. I have a dream involving Daidouji too," Eriol interrupted.

* * *

When Eriol was finished, Sakura's jaw was reaching down to the ground already.

"I've got an idea. Let's visit Tomoyo after dismissal," Sakura said.

"Good," Eriol agreed.

The two were joined quickly with Li, who was standing near them and was actually listening to their conversation.

"What's with the shocked expression Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I have the same dream," Li stated.

Sakura and Eriol looked at him in the eyes.

* * *

AN: Why do all of my poems have to suck? Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers and sorry for the confusion. Next chapter features the trio SSE (Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol) being sucked to the dream world Tomoyo's in. Now, just click that Go! button to submit a review and make my day. Constructive criticisms are most welcome. 


	3. Pathways

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I'll be drawing mangas instead of writing fanfics. And also, 'A Red, Red Rose' by Robert Burns is not mine in any way possible.

* * *

Quintessential Cage

Chap. 03- 'Pathways'

By nilfheim

"Getting a bit lucky today, aren't we?" a cloaked figure whispered to an almost translucent bird.

The above mentioned bird suddenly woke up from its slumber after hearing a voice in its head. Tomoyo figured the enchantress could speak through glass walls and speak in her mind. The enchantress suddenly made circular motions with her right hand. White smoke appeared and showed images.

Tomoyo instantly recognized them. They were her friends.

"That boy over there, cannot truly save you, for his heart is already on someone else," the enchantress pointed to Li Syaoran, "and so is that girl, for her heart is fated for somebody now."

Tomoyo saw Sakura and Hiiragizawa talking with each other while Li just nodded his head every now and then.

"Which leaves this handsome young man…" the enchantress continued, pointing a long, bony finger to Hiiragizawa.

"But will he truly love you?" the enchantress asked.

That question lingered in the air for a while.

* * *

"Bye Sakura!" Rika called to her friend.

"Bye!" Sakura shouted back and then followed Syaoran and Eriol.

The three became silent for a while as each of them mused over their thoughts. Sakura was deeply thinking about Tomoyo, their dreams and a lot of stuff that happened over the day. Syaoran coming back. Tomoyo being absent and falling into a coma. The dream last night about Tomoyo. Eriol's arrival.

'Oh Tomoyo, whatever really happened to you?' Sakura asked herself.

Meanwhile, Eriol was spying Syaoran from the corner of his eyes. He swore that Syaoran was glancing now and then to Sakura and then looking away when he thought she was looking. Eriol smirked inwardly. Unfortunately, Syaoran saw that Eriol really did smirked at his direction.

'That guy actually spotted me looking to Sakura?' Syaoran bellowed in his mind, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

He thought of Sakura's reactions the moment Eriol decided to tattletale to Sakura what he saw. At this, Syaoran had a new mission besides the previous ones, stop Eriol from telling Sakura.

* * *

"This way please," the maid said, leading them the way to Tomoyo's room.

The three of them were silent, climbing the winding stairs. Sakura was getting uncomfortable with the silence around them so she decided to break it up and ask another question that was lingering in her mind for now.

"Hey Eriol, how's Mizuki-sensei in merry old London?" Sakura asked.

"London? I thought she was in England," Syaoran said.

"London is in England Syaoran, I heard that Mizuki-sensei is currently staying there," Sakura explained.

"From whom did you get that little piece of information?" Eriol asked, a little bit amused.

"Well, Kero and Suppi are staying in touch with each other," Sakura replied.

"This is Ms. Daidouji's room," the maid interrupted, opening the door.

The door opened to reveal a distraught Sonomi Daidouji drinking tea in the living room. Sakura caught her breath as she gazed at Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo's room was practically so large for Sakura's opinion to include a living room, a bathroom and a video editing room somewhere.

"Good afternoon Sakura," Sonomi greeted them first.

Sakura greeted her back as Sonomi motioned to them to sit on the couch.

"Well, we came here because we heard Tomoyo's absent today and when I called earlier at the Daidouji residence someone told me Tomoyo's in a coma," Sakura explained.

Sonomi didn't say anything but beckoned them to follow her. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol saw Tomoyo still dressed in her nightgown and she looked like she was just sleeping.

"I'll leave you three here," Sonomi said and left.

No one said anything for a minute. The only sounds could be heard were Sonomi's footsteps fainting away.

"Oh, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out.

"That is so weird," Syaoran commented, touching Tomoyo.

If it weren't for the shallow sounds of Tomoyo's breathing, Syaoran could've sworn he would've mistaken Tomoyo as a dead person. Tomoyo was literally so cold she was like a block of ice.

"Huh?" Sakura said out loud.

Eriol held Tomoyo's hand and _kissed_ it in a gentlemanly way.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A gentleman should always kiss the fair hands of any woman whether she is asleep or she is awake," Eriol replied.

"You mean she's in a coma," Syaoran corrected.

The same maid that led them to Tomoyo's room appeared, carrying a tray of cakes and drinks.

"Thanks," Sakura thanked her and the maid left.

"Yum… Delicious," Syaoran commented, grabbing one of the cakes.

"So Eriol, how's Mizuki-sensei doing?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't heard from her lately, I visited once her flat in London and all I got was nothing but nada," Eriol replied.

Eriol suddenly moved his chair closer to Tomoyo and cleared his throat. Sakura and Syaoran stopped doing any previous activities they had at the moment.

"_O, my love is like a red, red rose, _

_That's newly sprung in June. _

_O my love is like the melodie _

_That's sweetly played in tune_," Eriol recited in a poetic voice, causing many a raised eyebrow from Sakura and Syaoran.

"_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, _

_So deep in luve am I, _

_And I will luve thee still, my dear _

_Till a' the seas gang dry,_" Eriol continued while Sakura giggled.

"_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear, _

_And the rocks melt wi' the sun! _

_And I will luve thee still, my dear, _

_While the sands o' life shall run_," Eriol spoke, making dramatic actions. Syaoran was scowling in the background.

"_And fare thee well, my only luve, _

_And fare thee well awhile! _

_And I will come again, my luve, _

_Thought it were ten thousand mile!_" Eriol finished, standing up.

Sakura started to clap while Syaoran muttered something like "oh, please cut that crap already!" and scowled more.

"That was a poem 'A Red, Red Rose' by Robert Burns," Eriol declared, sitting down.

"Whatever, it was very impressive," Sakura said.

'Hah! I knew it wasn't original,' Syaoran thought.

Eriol noticed something and he saw a heart-shaped locket adorning Tomoyo's neck inscribed with the words _je t'aime_.

'I know I've seen this somewhere,' Eriol mused, inspecting the locket carefully.

And Eriol knew where he'd seen it.

'In merry old London,' his mind finished.

"Hey what's that?" Sakura asked, looking over his shoulder. Syaoran followed Sakura.

Eriol didn't say anything but opened the locket instead. A burst of blue white light erupted from the locket.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura shouted as the light became a swirling tornado that sucked all three of them inside the locket like a vacuum cleaner.

"Sakura, hold on to my hand!" Syaoran shouted.

"What the hey-" Eriol started but he didn't get to finish it.

* * *

AN: Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! Yes, that poem on Chapter 2 was mine's all the way. I spent five minutes or so editing and retyping it so everything would rhyme the way I want it to be. Next chapter will send the trio into a treasure hunt of sorts to free our beloved songbird.

Now please click that Go! Button and submit a review to make my day! TTFN :-)


End file.
